Manson, Coffee and Olives
by 26hannah26
Summary: Just a short fic for my buddies! GregOC RR if the mood takes you, they make me giddy with delight! JUST UPDATED AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just a short one-shot written especially for my buddy Olivia (or olives ;-)and the wonderous Giles! Reviews are treasured in my heart lol!

Greg sat in his car. Reaching out to turn down the radio, his phone started to ring in his pocket. Groaning at the noise pounding in his head, which felt like it was filled with nails and broken glass, he looked at the screen to see who was calling.

It was Olivia. They had only been going out for a few weeks but he was crazy about her. They had so much in common: they liked the same music, the same movies, and the same outrageously-expensive brands of coffee. Even in his hung-over state he smiled when he saw it was her calling.

"Hey Olives!"

"Hey Greggo, how are you feeling?

"Like hell." He smiled. She knew exactly how he felt, she was there after he had drunk eight beers, and he'd carried on after she left.

"Aww"

After about ten minutes spent mostly discussing last night, Greg hung up and pulled into the car park. He had forgotten his headache by now, and was going over the events of the previous evening. He had left work early to get to the concert by seven, picking up Olivia and another friend, Giles, along the way. After 3 hours of deafening music and truck-loads of beer, it was time to leave and he dropped them back at home again. Now, stepping out of his car and zipping up his jacket over the Marilyn Manson T-shirt he had bought from a stand outside the stadium, he started singing, quietly at first but getting louder as he entered the building.

He only realised quite how loudly he was singing when he got a poke from a rather sharp finger on his shoulder. He whipped round quickly, almost knocking the hot coffee from a startled-looking Catherine's hand.

"Good night last night Greggo?" She smiled.

"You bet"

"I can tell – you've still got eyeliner running down your cheeks!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Back by popular demand lol! Here is chapter two, written especially for my darling Olivia - merry xmas bambina!

"Greg, come back here with that!"

Olivia's voice rang through the house they had just bought together – something that Greg had wanted to do the day he met her. It was only a small house with two bedrooms, although one was at present being used to store all of the things that they hadn't been able to part with, like her collection of rather old and rather chipped novelty teapots, and his first drum kit, that was kept with one drum stacked on top of another and so on, so it looked like a more interesting version of a wedding cake. There was even a small garden, and that was where Olivia was sitting – on the emerald grass, on her knees, planting violent-purple Violets, azure Azaleas, and red Roses. Greg had just run into the house with a basket on his head. The selection of bulbs and seeds that were housed in it were now scattered over the lawn.

"You'll have to catch me first!" came his playful reply.

"Right!" she yelled, and with that got up, threw down her trowel and chased him down the path and into the kitchen.

There was a loud crash. Olivia followed the sound into the living room, where Greg was lying in a heap in the middle of the creamy-coloured floor. He had tripped over a box of stuffed toys from his boyhood that she had asked him to take up to the spare bedroom a few hours earlier. The friendly crustacean from 'The Little Mermaid' was at his feet, as if mocking him for his foolishness, along side a ragged teddy bear with part of his ear missing.

"Ouch..." Greg said eventually. "Who left that in the middle of the room?"

"You did."

"Oh. That was stupid of me."

Olivia gasped when she spotted a droplet of blood sparkling on his forehead. She dashed back into the kitchen and ran some cold water over a towel.

"Here, hold still," she said, holding it to his head. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it's agony." he said with a grin. "I think I may need to go lie down for a while."

"Oh no you don't. Sorry to burst your bubble, sweet cheeks, but you still have boxes to move. You can start with that one." she said, pointing to the source of Greg's injury. "I don't think that bump has warped your mind too badly...well, more than it was anyway."

Greg frowned. "Oh, all right. But can I have a hug first?" he asked making puppy-dog eyes at her.

She pulled him into a tight embrace, and kissed his the cut on his head. He smiled, breathing in the scent of her Raspberry Crush shampoo. She was wearing his old Marilyn Manson t-shirt that he had outgrown and had given to her. It was spotted with yellow paint from when she had decorated the bathroom while he was at work. She had taken a week off from her job as a nurse at Desert Palm Hospital.

As Greg carried the rest of the boxes upstairs, Olivia went back to the garden, a warm blast of air hitting her as she stepped out of the door of their new house in the Las Vegas suburbs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It's back! I seriously hope that more than one person actually still cares about this story. You know it's a proven fact that fluff is good for you - so read this and live a long, happy life! Thank me in a review!

Greg and Olivia sat on the sofa in their living room, watching an episode of Sex and the City whilst eating Chinese food. This was the way they spent the few evenings a week that they had together, but tonight wasn't exactly like any other night of the year. Plucking another pork ball from the foil dish on the coffee table, Greg thought about the past year. "Sorry we couldn't go out tonight. I've been kind of strapped for cash lately."

"It's OK. I would rather be here with you than out getting drunk, believe it or not. Not something I ever thought I'd say."

They sat engrossed (or not, in Greg's case) in the escapades of Carrie and co. until the commercials started. He really needed to go to the bathroom, but there was something that he'd been wanting to ask her all night, and now was as good a time as any.

"So, Olives, what are your new years resolutions?"

"Oh, I probably won't be making any. I always end up breaking them within a week, anyway."

"Come, on! I'm sure there's _something_ that you want to happen this year."

"Well...I guess I'd like to take up yoga again. I really got into it when I went to Japan before college, but when I got back I just didn't have the time any more. Or I'd like to learn how to make sushi. That good enough for you?"

"Yeah, anything else?"

"What are you trying to say? You think I need to work on my personality or the way I look or something?"

"No, no of course not – just trying to make conversation, that's all."

"OK, well I guess I'd like to take a nice vacation by the end of the year. But that's not really a resolution, is it. If I smoked, then I'd give that up. How about you?"

"Oh you know, spend more time with my family, get a promotion at work, the usual stuff. Get married maybe." The look on her face prompted him to add: "To you."

"My love, my life, my everything," he said, feeling incredibly cheesy as he looked down at her with a mixture of adoration and plain hope. "Do you maybe want to marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack." He could see she was mulling it over, but he suddenly felt very exposed – he had just spilled his feelings to her, and could only hope that she wanted this as much as him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible. I love you when you're mad at me. I love you when you make _me _mad – I even love you when you hit me with the duster when you're trying to get me to help with the housework. And I would love for you to be my wife. So what do you say?"

"Let's get married!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Now, I know you think I'm a total peasant, but... I did get you a ring."

"You did? Is that why we couldn't go out tonight? Because you'd spent all your money on a ring for me!" Her face lit up with excitement, causing her normally murky-brown eyes to sparkle. As glad as he was that she had actually agreed to marry him and that she seemed as ecstatic about it as him, he realised that when he had told her that he had bought a ring, he perhaps should have added that he didn't actually have it in his possession right now. Waiting until he did to propose would have been a better idea, but he had been so worked up about asking her for the past few days, he couldn't sleep. He didn't like to entertain the thought of her actually refusing to marry him, but once his head hit the pillow he couldn't seem to stop worrying about it – as she lay beside him, he would look over at her and realise that she could do so much better. That she could have any guy she wanted. But he must be doing something right if she chose to be with him. His mind stopped spinning when she leaned up and kissed him again. "Did I mention that I love you, you sweet man?"

"Slight problem. Henry has it."

"Why does he have it? Are you planning on having a civil partnership with the guy?"

"There is no way _he _could lose the ring, whereas I could lose it without even trying. He's the most anal, uptight, scarily-compulsive person I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had stayed up for hours trying to come up with a good enough idea, but he thought he had finally come up with something. Trying desperately hard not to wake Olivia as she slept, taking up pretty much the whole bed as she usually did, Greg tied a piece of thread to her finger. Since he had been a complete bonehead and trusted Henry to look after the ring until he had summoned the courage to propose, he decided that actually giving her the ring would involve a little creative planning.

"Hey Olives," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up..."

She groaned and tried to swat his hand away from hers, but he held the end of the thread and pulled it towards him, taking her hand with it. "M'sleepin'. Leave me alone."

"I've got something for you."

Hearing that, her eyes snapped open. "What is it? A bit of old string?"

He took the ring from his pocket where he was keeping it safe, and slid it down the taut thread where it dropped onto her finger. He straightened it so she could see the diamond setting with two sapphires on either side. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it!"


End file.
